Father
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Hirokazu is left behind by his father. But when that man comes back with open arms and some rather disturbing information, will he accept? (FINALLY Updated with Chapter 6)
1. If you love someone, leave them behind

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, do you seriously think I would be making up this junk?  
  
Author's note: This first chapter is in the father's point of view. This doesn't hold for the rest of the story though, so don't expect that. This story was written to clear up a few, um, gaps with in the series. This is strictly my interpretation, so don't be surprised if you don't understand.  
  
As I continue to run down the path, my breath is becoming ever shorter. But I dare not slow, for the evil laughter is nearing behind me.  
  
The child within my arms buries his head deeper into my chest. I hold him closer to me. I can feel his fear, it has a good right and reason to be there. My son could always sense things I never would have imagined possible for him. If not for the fact that at the moment our very lives are in danger, pride would have taken over all other emotion.  
  
The laughter is coming ever closer, and thus my lips are growing in a thinner line. This isn't working, I need a new plan.  
  
I dive into a grove of trees, pressing my back into the trunk of one of them. I close my eyes, as if it could possibly drive away what plagues me. My breath becomes deep, though I beg it to silence.  
  
The child within my arms clutches to my gray shirt as he fails to grasp on to my chest plate with his tiny fist. Whimpering comes from my son as tears begin to run onto my shirt. Sighing, I massage the small mass of brown hair upon his head as a desperate attempt to calm him.  
  
"Sssh, sssh. It'll be over soon," I mutter, still rubbing the small brunet down that belongs to my son. He buries his head further deeper into my shirt, the tears soaking through. I look around the side of the tree from the infant I hold. There is no one in sight, but I know he's coming.  
  
I've been able to sense everything since they've begun to chase me. The Digimon side of me taking over, I guess. I know where he's going. There isn't one step he takes nor breath he inhales that I am unaware of. By that, there could be no way that he could not be coming. The feeling is far to strong.  
  
He's already killed my wife. She and I stood up to his cruel control over the citizens of this land. In a flash of light, she was killed, with no way to come again. I was sent into hiding with our year old boy, and thus have been so ever since.  
  
The laughter is so close now, and I hold my breath. I press my son into my chest further to muffle the whimpers that he gives.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE!" he screams. My son's breath becomes held, just as mine. He can tell exactly what is wrong. As I've said, he can sense things just as I can. There is no way he could miss this.  
  
We both remain silent, hoping he will pass. I can feel him standing just on the other side of the tree, his rage growing. But almost instantly, he stops. The anger fades, until it's gone.  
  
"No matter. I've got bigger fish than you to fry. Until we meet again." With that, he runs off. My eyes must be as wide as dinner plates. Bigger fish than I? What on Earth could it possibly be?  
  
My son's grip on my shirt loosens until it simply lays upon the metal armor that hangs from my shoulder. It's been a trying day for the both of us, and he's chosen to sleep it off. Wise decision, young one, very wise.  
  
"He'll be back," I sigh, "You'll have to get out of here. But who to put you with?" I finger the pendent around his neck. The purity child. Not that I believed him any less. But to be put with the original purity would not be by any means wise. Though I love him like a brother, the original is by no means strong enough to be entrusted with my own flesh and blood.  
  
The only to have the defenses possibly sufficient could be......  
  
My mind made up, I clutch the child to my chest and begin to run. Farther than he'll ever find me, until my goal is reached.  
  
******************  
  
"You do understand that you may never see this child again," the man who I've handed my son to tells me. My eyes never leaving the boy who looks at me intently, I give a solitary nod.  
  
"You can keep him completely safe. Was I right in believing thus?" I ask.  
  
"Of course. My programs will secure a shielded and respectable life for him," he tells me, a touch of pride in his voice as he holds my son more closely. "Just make sure to live one yourself."  
  
"I'll do so," I reassure him. "Or die trying."  
  
With one last look toward my son, and his new father, I run off into the world I love. I must protect it at any cost, whether my son is at my side or not. 


	2. Of Playgrounds, Sunsets, and Popularity

AN: Long time, eh Well, it's been months (That being very light a term) since I've written under this name, and on this fiction. Well, just recently, after my computer has royally screwed itself up, I've discovered how much I enjoy this fiction, and how horrible my first second chapter was. So, I rewrote it, and this is what turned out. This was just a spur of the moment fiction, so if it's horrible, don't be afraid to tell me, and I`ll redo it once again. Oh, and I have a key for you:  
  
* means quotations  
  
means question  
  
` means apostrophe when the spell checker wouldn't change it  
  
My thumbs inserted into the front pockets of my jeans, I make my way down the street in a style that would be considered strutting by everyone who didn't know me well. For everyone who did, I was just walking normally.  
  
People avoid me, as they usually do. Parting in my path, and then recollecting in my wake. Not out of respect, I don't try, nor feel a need, to get it. They just understand I won't have it any other way. I don't part like that for anyone.  
  
I head around back to the playground created for the school, but was never actually used by the building. Apparently, kindergartners through fourth graders are too mature to play on one.  
  
A foot, rather than a head, is peeking out from one of the larger constructions. It twitches as I approach, but nothing more.  
  
The foot leads to a slumped body, and the down turned head of Kitagawa Kenta. He snores softly while I enter, and probably since long before I had come. He only ceases when I hit the bottom of his shoe.  
  
*Wake up, time to fight,* I practically sing, unpacking my weapons of choice. Flimsy pieces of paper, who would have thought. He groans and straightens himself, but doesn't make a move for either his shoe box or board which are still packed and neat.  
  
*You`re gonna win too easily today, I'm not playing,* he grumbles, to which I snort.  
  
*You`re parents watch the sunrise together idea again* I ask, setting up his board for him. He nods solemnly.  
  
*There was only one reason why it was interesting today,* he tells me, leaning back again.  
  
*Yeah* I ask, not really interested and not at all doing a good job of covering it up. He is either unaware of the tone, or deciding to ignore it.  
  
*It was at midnight,* Kenta yawns. I don't respond, but rather continue setting up my first play. He opens one eye. *They`re normally at six thirty, six at the earliest.*  
  
*Can this wait until after we battle* I ask impatiently. He growls at me and then takes his leave. Shrugging, I shuffle through my deck.  
  
It doesn't bother me in the least that my best friend just walked out on me. Personally, I couldn't care less weither he's here or not. The identity isn't important, it's the fighting I can gain from one individual.  
  
Not that I don't enjoy that companionship, or that he's any real good at fighting. He's one of the most constant opponents that I have. In all truth, he's one of my only ones.  
  
I'm an outsider, always have been and probably always will be. I've just found no real reason to connect with anyone. They shunned me away a long time ago, so I suppose they feel the same.  
  
We're just different.  
  
Kenta....well....he's a geek. A person like me would normally eat him alive. But I've found something in his kid. Maybe because we're both loners, maybe it was just sympathy.  
  
Whatever the reason, we've become friends or anything you want to call us. We stick together. For the most part at least.  
  
As I had suspected, Kenta comes back. He just leans up against the wall of the dinosaur I sit within as if nothing had happened, that was what you would see if you didn't know us. Nothing actually had happened, If you had known us, you would understand that.  
  
*Why do you think it was so early* He asks. I groan, but don't look up from my cards. From over their sharply cut edges, I can see his eyebrows narrow just slightly. *I`m being serious.*  
  
*Something of great magnitude must of happened last night, and that sunrise was just a little cause and effect.,* I offer. His eyebrows narrow a tiny bit more over the rim.  
  
*This isn't a comic book, Hirokazu,* He snaps. I shrug and nod, still shuffling my deck.  
  
*I know that. But why else would it be* I ask him. He's quiet now, having nothing else to say about the matter. I smirk as victory is claimed.  
  
The school bell rings, and we pack up what we had taken out, which isn't all that much. Walking out of the dinosaur, we make our way into the building. The sunrise conversation is left behind in the playground. It fades away as the only ones to ever play upon it, small children who's parents hadn't enrolled them in a day care of sorts, climb into it.  
  
It's hiding from their ears. 


	3. No need for memories

AN: People like me....they really like me! All right, enough of that. This chapter is the fake father's POV, k Nothing much to say otherwise.  
  
In the Japanese series, they aren't called Digidestand, they're chosen children. The crest of Reliability is called Purity, I believe. If it's not, to bad. I have an artistic license. That's why, for now, Jyou (Joe) will be the only official (not a lunky for half the season) chosen named.  
  
Oh, and one thing. In Japan, they consider the time in the womb part of the aging process. That means, the day you're born, you're one year old. When you're one in America, you're two there ect. ect..  
  
Wow. For someone who doesn't have much to say, I sure don't shut up that fast.  
  
*******  
  
Jyou clamps a pale hand on your shoulder as you abandon the group. The boy within your arms stiffens, touching the new mandible with his own tiny fingers.  
  
His grip upon your shoulder is strong, much more so than you would expect from Jyou. You fight his grip until it loosens and you can slip free. His hand falls limply at his side as you begin to stride off.  
  
*Who`s is he* Jyou asks through his teeth. You turn to look into his cold eyes with yours like. You're both too proud to back down from this little fight you've caused. The infant within your arms whimpers, nuzzling his head against you. *Who`s is he* Jyou asks again, more harshly than before as your answer doesn't come.  
  
*Mine,* you reply coolly. You decide there is no more that needs to be said and thus you turn to take your leave once again.  
  
*Why are you lying to me Did you actually believe that we would buy you suddenly coming with a three year old that you had never told us of and which doesn't resemble you in the least* Jyou snapped. *Did you actually believe we'd take you as so stupid that you would have a one night stand with a woman, have her drop off the child, and decide to take care of it when you're barely making ends meet Did you ever believe we would expect that you would take a child into that crap you call an apartment Who's is it*  
  
*Why are you so concerned about this It's no business of yours,* you snarl, clutching the child closely to your chest. In truth, you know you should tell him what he wants to know. It's his right as a Chosen Child, he can be trusted. But that was back when he would be under the microscope if he told. Now it has nothing to do with Jyou.  
  
*Why are you trying to hide it from me* he asks softly, in a more controlled tone, taking a step closer to you and the infant. *What do you think might happen if you tackle this one alone Did you ever stop and think what trouble you might draw if you make a mistake, and no one's there to help you out for lack of know how What about the child *  
  
*He`s mine, Jyou. That's all you need.* You walk away into a newly forming fog, leaving Jyou behind.  
  
********  
  
Your eyes snap open to gaze at the white washed ceiling. Wiping the light sweat from your brow, you sit up from where you had lain upon the sofa. You let your sprawled hand slide back down your face and fall helplessly into your lap.  
  
God, did you ever hate that image. Your best friend turning against you, even if he was right. Jyou hasn't looked at you the same since that day.  
  
*You all right* your partner asks, raising his head just enough to be noticed. You nod softly, an exhausted, forced movement which could be seen through easily. Your partner frowns, but lays his head again. He's learned better than to ask.  
  
When no comment is uttered between you, you get up and leave the living room.  
  
Your venturing takes you to the only other bedroom in the slightly- more-than-studio apartment. The one belonging to Hirokazu.  
  
It was plain, you know without looking through the slightly ajar door. Only the bare essentials for sleeping and changing, and whatever clothing he had worn that week skewered on the floor.  
  
Hirokazu wasn't one of those people who wasn't creative enough or didn't want to decorate it. He just never found the time nor inspiration to do so, and it remained plain.  
  
A flip of a switch illuminates the room, sending a pale yellow discoloring over the walls, without one dip to resist it. That is, until it reaches the back corner. It's charred black.  
  
**************  
  
*Papa! Papa!* Hirokazu cheers, galloping into waiting arms. You grin to the boy, which he returns to you ten fold. *Lookit what I can do!* He giggles. He holds up his left hand before your face.  
  
An unbridled energy sprouts from his fingertips, it's base growing until it reaches the size of your fist, and then springing forth and retracting from it.  
  
It's painfully obvious, from the whine and hiss the energy releases as it turns to a blinding glow, that the boy has no control what so ever of what he has created. Yet, it doesn't fly around it's confines of the room, doesn't spin in a blind rage. It's still calm, as if enchanted by waiting for the boy's next move.  
  
The temperature is throbbing, cold and hot, cold and hot. Not warm or cool at any one point, which could only happen if they melded together. They stay completely separated.  
  
Through the blazing light from the boy's digits, you see his equally bright face. It becomes clearer, more easily defined as the energy enters back into his fingers until it eats away at it's self and becomes nothing.  
  
*Cool, huh* He giggles, hugging you tightly. He pushes away only enough to see your reaction to what he had just done.  
  
*It`s begining,* You mutter under your breath. Your tone becomes firm as you place the boy back onto his feet. *Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you.*  
  
Hirokazu`s jaw drops so that his bottom teeth are revealed for a second before tightening it again. With as much dignity as a five year old can muster, he walks toward his bedroom.  
  
You could hear his bitter tears as the door to his room shuts. When you enter again, the corner is charred.  
  
**********  
  
You had always known he wasn't a normal child. But then, you should really haven't of doubted. After all, you had been told.  
  
*********  
  
You frown as the brunette takes a seat upon an arm chair. It will take a hell of a lot of cleaning to remove the dirt stains.  
  
He cradles a one year old in his arms, running his finger delicately against his face. The skin doesn't even bend, but the child still coos softly at his father's touch.  
  
He notices you staring, and he blushes sheepishly through a thick layer of dirt that just won't wash off. *Sorry we couldn't be more presentable. There really hasn't been the kind of time, and I really wasn't expecting....*  
  
You brush the comment off with a wave of your hand. *It`s not important,* you say, to which your partner gives a snort. He's changed his form, one more human. More, meaning, not perfectly. He's as close as he could be without giving up his roots. He swore it was much `more appropriate`. You shoot him a look, and he silences down. *What IS important is why you came to me.*  
  
Your partners face is anxious for the news, his eyes hungry for the orders.  
  
*There`s a virus sweeping through my world,* he sighs. Your partner nods.  
  
*So, we should take care of him* He asks. *We have done it before.*  
  
*You can't Digivolve.* the brunette tells him. Your partner squeaks. *Without human aid. Your partner's too old to return.*  
  
*He....tampered with out Digivolving* he whispers. The brunette nods, looking down sheepishly. *So what are we going to do We can't just sit around!*  
  
*Calm down, I have a plan already. There's only one thing...* He looks down at the child in his arms. *That`s why I'm coming to you. Those systems of yours...they're the best defense for him before his talents are called for. He won't be found if he's under their power.*  
  
*So...you want me to watch your son* You ask, raising an eyebrow. He thinks for a minute, then shrugs and nods.  
  
*Somehting like that. I need you to hide him. Change his identity so that he's not detected,* He tells you, running his fingers through the child's matted hair. *He may be the last hope if worse comes to worse. We can't risk his safety any longer in that world.*  
  
Your jaw goes tight as he looks down at the child. He's nearly to the point of tears as the infant holds his finger in it's tiny fist. He kisses it softly on the forehead as you take the grubby child from his arms.  
  
***********  
  
You smile and leave the room, pushing a disagreed shirt to the side with your foot. You'd have to tell him to clean it up later.  
  
With a click, the door closes behind you and you make your way down the short hall. At the end of it sits a locked off room, which is opened by a mere turn of a key.  
  
It seems cheap to hide it with only a pad lock. To keep in touch with the world you had left, you had filled it with the proper tools. The tools themselves, only priced in the thousands. The information they hold, priceless.  
  
As you lock the door behind you, the temperature begins to swell once again, given off by the dozen machines in there. You tap a rotating fan for it to start up again, but it remains motionless and off.  
  
Sighing, you set to work once again, monitoring the balance of one world and the next.  
  
Out side of your own little world of 1`s and 0`s, you hear the front door open and shut. Your partner has left the apartment. 


	4. Out of the dust and rubble

AN: This isn't going to answer some big questions, but it's going to set up quite a bit. It's one of those chapters you have to have, but you don't really want to, ya know Well, this is going to be ginjiki (Don't ask why I chose this, it just helped the fiction move along.), so anything you don't recognize right away, that's why. And to my dear reviewer, Galileo, all questions will be answered in the next two to three chapters.  
  
  
  
There's an Olympic size pool down the south corridor. Early mornings, I used to come here and just stand where I am. When no one would block it, I could smell the chlorine mixed with the sand from the earth ring down the east passage. It was relaxing, even so far as cleansing, to experience it every day.  
  
I can still smell it, even though it's pretty well covered up by rubble and smoke.  
  
The pools probably gone by now. There was an explosion less than three hours ago. Now, all that remains is the corpse of what a glorious training center it had been.  
  
It's ironic, though by no means surprising, that this building was hit. This was where the warriors who had protected this world had trained. This was where they had learned to destroy the viruses which threatened to destroy the peace that had held. But now that they have gone to live with their respective partners, it had been left open for attack.  
  
It's rare that any of them find time to return to this world. Their lives have become strenuous, time is short and sweet. In fact, only one could come after this happened. Chip.  
  
He climbs awkwardly over a pile of rock and rubble to the broken tile floor. He had just come from the air training center down the north corridor. That was always his favorite area to train in, as it should be.  
  
The cowboy hat he had bought a year ago and hasn't been seen without since is pulled down so the brim reaches to nearly his neck.. His entire face is basked deeply in shadows, so that it's impossible to make out his reaction. I don't have to, though. I know he's scowling.  
  
As he leans against an erect piece of the ceiling, he gives a long, low whistle. *He sure nailed this place, didn't he* he chuckles slightly before silencing. I nod. *So, what are we gonna do with the next team if they can't train*  
  
*There`s already technology being made,* I reply slowly. *It makes partners completely obsolete.* He snorts angrily, and then spits onto the rubble.  
  
*That`s a load of BS, ya know that* he tells me, pushing up the brim with his thumb. His facial features are exposed to me. He's defiantly not pleased with our decision.  
  
*What do you want us to do* I ask. Chip's jaw tightens as he decides, wisely, to change the subject.  
  
*We can't let them jet away with this,* he growls softly, crossing his arms.  
  
*What would you suggest* I ask. His mouth opens slightly. *Considering it's literally impossible for you to Digivolve at the present time.* It shuts again. His eyes close as his head points downward. His face is bright as he looks back up.  
  
*We could get Hiro...*  
  
*No.*  
  
*But...*  
  
*No.*  
  
*Why can...*  
  
*No. He's too young.*  
  
*You were the same age, if not a few years younger, when you began,* he points out, chuckling softly at me.  
  
I sneer at him. *He doesn't have the control I had, and he can't train until he gets it.*  
  
*How did you expect him to get control He couldn't have been allowed to practice, he would be in the Tabloids around the world in an hour,* Chip spits. His tone goes soft. *Let me train him. I`ll have him up to speed.*  
  
*His cover will be blown the second you start,* I sigh. * We can't risk it. Before we call out our last resort, we have to play this out a bit.* Immediately, I regret what I've just said. With fire burning in his eyes, he lashes out for all he's worth.  
  
*Play this out * he roars. *We HAVE been playing this out, and look where it's gotten us.* He makes wild gestures around to the destruction. *You talk about not risking it Well, right now we are. We don't have the time to dick around any more. This kid needs to be trained, and it has to be soon or else we might not have any time left.*  
  
*We have to try and face this on our own at least once,* I growl. Chip returns it, but his tone goes soft as he walks over to me and places his hand upon my shoulder. Our eyes lock.  
  
*I know you want to protect him, I want to, too. But right now, we don't have a choice whether or not we want to show him all of this. He has to be told.* Chip nearly whispers, *There may not be another time if we don't act now.*  
  
I look away, and he sighs. He takes his leave, gazing back only once before ducking behind a rock. He disaperes in a flash of light as he goes home. 


	5. Stealing the Problem Child

AN: I'm a jerk this chapter. I answer basically nothing! Yippee! It's a good chapter though, I love it. Sorry, I promise, next chapter! I promise, I promise, I promise!  
  
It was the back of the room students that caused her so much headache and money on bottles of aspirin that went dry almost immediately. Or rather, the back of the room student was the reason.  
  
That's where she had put Hirokazu at the beginning of the year, and hadn't moved him since, though ever four weeks she would rotate the student's seating positions. He didn't want to be up front, as did she not want him to be in the front of the room. Back there, he could make whatever little comment under his breath and write any little note he wanted into his notebook, and the class was none the wiser. He had his corner, she had her control, and every thing worked out well. That was, unless he decided he didn't like the class running so smoothly.  
  
Hirokazu had answered on an analysis that he was only good at whatever subject he wanted to be at that particular moment. At the time of that test, it was math. Now, a week later, it was English and debate.  
  
He was, once again, questioning the relevance of the quiz they were taking, arguing that it was pointless busy work set up to look like a check and balance. The other children sided with him, as usual. It didn't matter he was their age, it didn't matter that he brought up very valid arguments, all that did was that they usually frustrated their teacher to such an extent that she would simply cancel the quiz.  
  
He was in such a mood today.  
  
He had once again placed his feet upon the desk, lounging back so that his shoulder blades rested upon the cabinet behind him. The boy smirked, looking disturbingly maniacal with his new canines growing, beneath the green shade of the visor. She shouldn't be intimidated, she told her self over and over. He's just a little boy, ten years old.  
  
But he was a ten-year-old boy with over a dozen allies. He knew when he had her in the palm of his hand, and that was dangerous for a teacher. She couldn't do anything to stop the boy.  
  
"Ma-am?" A fuzzy voice over the intercom asked.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, listening hopefully for just seven little words that would save her day so much agony.  
  
"Please send Hirokazu down to the office," the voice ordered, not even bothering to ask. She smiled smugly back to the student who sat beside the window. The boy was obviously trying to figure out what it was that he was being called for this time.  
  
"Of course. Goodbye for now. I'll see you tomorrow morning for your make up, Hirokazu," She smiled. Hirokazu let out a string of swears under his breath, careful not to let anything slip when he was already on an uphill climb to keep his dignity.  
  
He walked out of the room, the class already groaning as they put their books away and prepared for the quiz. A few swore at him for giving in so easily, and he returned to them an icy glare.  
  
When the door closed, she smiled. The day had returned to the peace she had before Hirokazu entered her classroom.  
  
******  
  
It didn't take long for Hirokazu to make it to the principle's office. Lord knows how many times he had been sent there.  
  
As always, Mr. Akumora, the principle, was standing out side of the office, waiting for him. Just because ONE time, he decided he really needed to go to the bathroom for an hour, they didn't trust him.  
  
Go figure.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Shiota, it appears we meet again," The principle told him mono-tonely. Hirokazu only nodded, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Appears so," he agreed without much enthusiasm. Mr. Akumora muttered something about Hirokazu being a brat or a nuisance, something to that extent. Hirokazu didn't care. He'd heard it all before from millions of other adults. It didn't really bother him anymore.  
  
"You're going home," Mr. Akumora finally said, coming back to a normal volume.  
  
"I heard," Hirokazu replied, pushing his way past the principle and into the office. A young man, maybe twenty, was waiting for him.  
  
Hirokazu looked around the office to find anyone else, but there wasn't anyone but the man and the old secretary who typed slowly on the computer. There was no one he knew other than her.  
  
The man was tall, letting his long, thin legs stretch out far in front of him. He lifted one lanky arm from where he had let it rest on his chest to tilt up his tan cowboy hat. It revealed a pair of green eyes, looking at him rather intently.  
  
"Morning, Squirt," He greeted lightly, standing and towering over the boy. Hirokazu nodded nervously.  
  
"I hope your aunt gets better. Your brother was so worried about her," The secretary smiled politely. The twenty year old shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Hirokazu instantly realized what was going on. He nodded wildly.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, I'll tell her you said that!" Hirokazu promised her. He took the man behind him by the hand, rushing out of the building.  
  
Only when they were safely away from the windows of the office did Hirokazu drop his 'brother's' hand and return to his normal walk.  
  
"You're an idiot, you know that?" Hirokazu criticized casually, looking back out of the corner of his eye. The man chuckled.  
  
"Got you out, didn't I?" He asked. Hirokazu shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Why?" The man stopped for a second, looking down at his feet. His eyes darted around to find another human, his gaze settling upon the janitor, combing the grounds.  
  
"Not here, not now. Get in the car," He whispered fiercely. He pushed Hirokazu into the seat of an old, green car and slammed the door shut. With one last look over his shoulder at the grounds keeper, he hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine.  
  
The man drove back to the apartment as quickly as he could, quivering and looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Even when he couldn't find anyone, he would still act like he had.  
  
"Why'd dad send you to get me?" Hirokazu asked, spinning the visor in his hands. The man turned to him, his eyes narrow.  
  
"Shut up," He hissed. His seemingly burnt skin was drenched in sweat as he pulled into the parking lot and dragged Hirokazu into the apartment. He locked the door behind them  
  
"What's going on?" Hirokazu asked, backing away from the door as he watched the twenty year old close all the curtains so that there was no light coming in from the out doors.  
  
When all was shut off, the elder calmed down a bit.  
  
"Hirokazu, there's something that you need to know," He began slowly, taking a seat upon the couch and hitting a light switch. Hirokazu chose to stand where he was, basked half in the light of the table lamp.  
  
"Back before you were born, your father, a few of his friends, and me went to a place called the Digital World. We fought enemies called the Dark Masters, and, long story short, we won and saved the world.  
  
"But what we hadn't counted was that at the time, you could still be re-configured."  
  
He paused to sigh, taking off his hat and running his hands though his hair and placing the hat on once again.  
  
"About two years before you were born, they were at full strength again. They began to take over the Digital World, piece by piece until they controlled almost as much as they had in their first prime. We had left a long time ago, and we couldn't go back. The gates had been closed.  
  
"Your dad and your mom were the only ones who could go back into the Digital World to protect it."  
  
"But I thought you said the gate was closed," Hirokazu pointed out, tilting his head so it was basked deeper into the shadows.  
  
"I'll get to that. Your mother was shot early on in the battle; she died protecting you from them. Hirokazu, you're a very special child. That's why your father decided to send you into hiding.  
  
"You've been kept here since you've been one, and you've been safe living under the identity of Hirokazu Shiota. But, just a few hours ago, I found that there was a need to bring you out of this world and back into the one you belong in.  
  
"You only need to be trained before I can tell you any more. But first, do you except?"  
  
Hirokazu blinked, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"What…what...what are you talking about?" He sputtered.  
  
"Hirokazu, it's all very simple. You see, your…" 


	6. If You Can't Handle the Heat....

AN: I answer something in this chapter! Something major, that I should have answered last chapter. Don't yell at me please, I'm just a little author. Anyway, this chapter turned out all right, but I could have done so much better. I was distracted my ass of an English teacher. Damn you Mr. Koski…  
  
I moisten the once white (now dark, brownish gray) rag I used to clean the car on any other occasion and place it on Hirokazu's forehead. He mouth twitches and his eyes squeeze a little tighter, but he soon relaxes and looks just as he had before.  
  
Hirokazu isn't a fainter; at least, he's never done it in front of me. He basically is just like the kind of guy every one else is: holding in feelings until they explode out one-way or another.  
  
But, despite his perfect past, he just passed out right in front of me. Not even ashamed about it, either. Damn, he's turning into a girl.  
  
Course, I could have broken it softer. But I've never really been one for sugar coating things. Just get to the point, suck it up, and move on. It's fast, it's easy, and it's relatively painless to me. But, as usual, the rest of the world doesn't share my opinion.  
  
I just called my partner, told him what I was doing. He wasn't happy with me, but he rarely is. It doesn't bother me anymore; I don't even think it really does for him either. I think we've both just accepted the fact we can never please each other and are done with it.  
  
He says he's coming home in four minutes. That means twenty, at least. He's never one to hurry leaving work. There's always some project that needs tweaking or someone he has to talk to on his way to the door.  
  
Hirokazu has been second on his list for a while. He doesn't mean, or want it to be. But he can't change it, and that kills him. So instead of confess he has a flaw even he can't get rid of, he just denies it all together.  
  
The child doesn't mind anymore. He just handles it like a man, nodding and grinning when he gets noticed, and simply accepting silently when he doesn't.  
  
His eyes creak open, unfocused and tired. He mumbles something I can't understand; smiling and giggling like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard in his life. I laugh nervously along, and he looks satisfied. After a second of me not saying anything further, he scowls and grumbles.  
  
"What did you say I was?" He must be repeating, his eyes struggling to un-blur.  
  
"A...." I begin, before the door explodes open and my partner runs into the apartment. I cough, and he grudgingly goes back and re-locks the door.  
  
"Anyone see you coming up here?" He asks, hanging up his coat and changing from his shoes to his slippers. I shake my head, and he nods. "And how's he?"  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" I reply, helping Hirokazu into a sitting positing. He beams as my partner sits beside him. The child curls up in his 'father's' lap. My partner puts his arm around Hirokazu's shoulder, but nothing more.  
  
"Is he coming?" my partner asks, looking straight at me. I alter my gaze to the child to try and lead him.  
  
"Tonight, I'd assume. He has quite a way to travel before he gets to a port," I reason, shrugging my shoulders. He nods firmly, looking to the carpet.  
  
"Things are getting that bad," he sighed, getting up and walking back to his room. He fumbles with the padlock and slips inside. I sigh softly. He's always been anti-social when he's nervous.  
  
I mean more than usual.  
  
"Who's coming?" Hirokazu asks, curling up to me instead.  
  
"You're father, the one I was telling you about before," I tell him. He nods, not overly enthusiastically. He's scared, there's no way to avoid it.  
  
"What about papa here?" he asks.  
  
"He'll go back to living a normal life, and he'll need to come up with an excuse for you disappearing," I explain. He sighs.  
  
"I don't want to go back. He doesn't know me." He's crying now.  
  
"Sometimes we have to do things like this. It's not for you to decide the purpose in your life," I tell him.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? Go with a man I haven't seen for practically my whole life and save a world I've barely seen?" he yells, walking over to the window and pulling the curtain to look outside.  
  
I run over and yank it shut. "Don't EVER put your safety in jeopardy like that again, you hear me?" I snap, glaring down at him. He turns his back on me.  
  
"You keep saying someone's after me, well where are they? I haven't seen anyone!" He snarls back. Hirokazu runs into his room and slams the door.  
  
I put my hands in my pockets and fall back upon the couch. He's only making this tougher for himself. I go over to his door, knocking on it softly.  
  
"Go away," He chokes out bitterly.  
  
"You'll have to talk to me sometime. You can't stay mad forever," I reason. He snarls at my logic then kicks the wall.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do. You…you just don't know me. No one does!" He snaps, throwing the door open. He shoves me aside, running out of the apartment and the building as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Shit…." I hiss, my teeth clenching nervously as my partner's door opens and both fathers of Hirokazu step out, one showing the time this transaction has been going on, the other eleven, as he will always be unless he decides to change his form.  
  
The original is still as filthy as he once was, probably with an extra layer or so. He's battle worn, cut and tired. But each little scratch he holds with particular pride, as if each one was a metal of honor.  
  
"Good evening, Chip, where's my son?" He asks eagerly.  
  
"Not here," I mumble. He clutches the neck of my shirt, looking into my eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He hisses. I blurt out the whole story. He runs to the window, tearing the curtain open. Hirokazu is nowhere to be seen. "Do they know he's here?"  
  
"Most likely," My partner nods blatantly, not bothering to sugar coat or elongate it. There wasn't any good in it. The original collapses on the couch, burring his head in his hands.  
  
"We need a plan first. I'll go out and find him and you try to break down the barrier. We need to break down the barrier," He orders, running out of the apartment. I follow him, shaking my head.  
  
Who'd of thought a little Digimon like him could get in so much trouble. 


End file.
